


when you call my name, when you love me gently

by lilacvenus



Series: If I could do it all over again, I would. And I wouldn’t change a thing. [20]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Caretaking, Fluff, I'm sorry I'm just a sucker for it, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Newt's 16 and Thomas is like 19, Newt's first heat, that's all the spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacvenus/pseuds/lilacvenus
Summary: "I want to make sure you have a good first heat." Thomas now caressed both of the blond's cheeks with his thumbs. "Let me take care of you." He tried to convince the minor."Why?" Newt asked, genuinely interested in the answer."Because I love you."
Relationships: Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: If I could do it all over again, I would. And I wouldn’t change a thing. [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413310
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	when you call my name, when you love me gently

"Thomas, I'm not mad at you." Newt repeated the same sentence that seemed not to convince the brunet. "Please, leave."

"I need to see you." The older one leaned against the door and Newt was still listening to him from the other side, having a mental battle against himself to decide if he should turn the knob or not. The sane part of his brain knew he shouldn't, but something in him, rather his whole body, demanded to see Thomas.

"Tommy," Newt begged, unsteadily grasping the knob and closing his eyes, imagining Thomas' hands encircling his body and feeling himself burn.

“Newt, open the door. Please." The alpha's voice sounded demanding, and after a minute of silence, the knob clicked.

Unsure, Thomas took it and turned it slowly. Opening the door, he found on the other side the boy he had been missing. His heart softened when he saw him and wanted to hug him, but he froze in place.

Something was happening, something was different.

He looked at him for a second, he seemed so fragile. He was standing in front of him, at a considerable distance, he was hugging himself and he looked... Different. It wasn't until Newt's cheeks lit up that he suddenly noticed it.

He wanted to beat himself up for how stupid he had been not noticing the signs. The scent of the room filled his lungs, the air was filled with a sweet, almost intoxicating smell. Newt's pheromones now covered everything. His eyes darkened and his body tensed. Newt was still staring down, embarrassed, feeling weak. Being fragile.

"I," Newt hugged himself tighter. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to be here." He turned looking at the wall, as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

Without listening to him, Thomas slowly approached the thin boy in front of him. He stood a few inches away, with all his willpower keeping him sane and preventing him from leaping toward the little omega in front of him. He came very dangerously close, making Newt look up, still embarrassed, and placing his nose very close to his, causing the hot air coming out of it to make Newt shiver.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of." With his nose he slowly nuzzled Newt's cheek, which was tinted a strong red.

"Tommy," Newt said almost as a whisper. "I don't want to lose control, I'm scared."

Thomas' heart clenched, he took the blond's face in his hands and forced him to look into his eyes.

"Hey, everything is going to be fine." The young man lovingly caressed Newt's cheek with his thumb. "It is completely normal."

"I never," Shame washed over Newt as he left the sentence halfway through. "I have no idea what to expect."

"Let me help you." Newt's cheeks turned red again, as Thomas' words echoed in his mind.

The blond had been left speechless by the offer that Thomas had made, the truth was Newt had already wondered several times what it would feel like to kiss the older boy's lips, or what it would feel in real life for Thomas to touch him the same way he did in his dreams, but he imagine that everything would remain in assumptions.

"I want to make sure you have a good first heat." Thomas now caressed both of the blond's cheeks with his thumbs. "Let me take care of you." He tried to convince the minor.

"Why?" Newt asked, genuinely interested in the answer.

"Because I love you." Newt felt his entire body shake from the confession. "And I want to make sure you're okay, and that you don't lack anything." Newt was overwhelmed by Thomas' words, and only managed to place a quick kiss on the older man's lips, feeling his touch burn him.

Thomas smiled instantly, and wrapped his arms around the blond's waist, bringing their foreheads together and enjoying the closeness of the two bodies, feeling intoxicated by the scent that Newt gave off.

"What do you say?" Thomas asked slowly, as Newt let himself be hugged. The blond wanted to yell at him that  _ yes _ , but first he wanted to hear those words come out of Thomas' mouth again.

"Do you love me?" Newt asked, embarrassed.

"I love you." Thomas assured, as Newt played with Thomas' shirt collar.

"Do you love me as a friend or how do you love me?" Thomas let out a soft laugh, and placed a kiss on Newt's forehead.

"Friends fall short, it's not enough." A smile crossed Newt's face.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Newt closed the eyes, and rested his head on Thomas' shoulder.

"I didn't know how to do it," Thomas replied, as he rested his head on Newt's. "I didn't want to scare you." Newt smiled, and stopped leaning his head on Thomas' shoulder.

He brought his lips close to the brunet's ear and whispered, "I love you too," Thomas tightened his grip on Newt's waist, and the younger let out an almost imperceptible gasp. "I feel so hot." He confessed, making Thomas' body vibrate.

"I'll take you to your room." Thomas warned, as he took Newt's body in his arms and carried him bridal style. Newt let out a little laugh, and stopped abruptly, seeming to remember something.

"Oh, my parents." Newt hugged Thomas' neck with his arms. "They don't know yet."

"Where are they?" Thomas asked, with a certain panic in his eyes. Newt shrugged.

"I don't know, but they will return late." Newt answered him, while he tightened the grip on the older boy's neck.

"Okay, I won't make much noise when they get back." Newt let out another laugh.

"Will you stay?" Newt asked him, as Thomas walked up the stairs with Newt still in his arms.

"I would never leave you alone," He simply replied. "I have to take care of you." Newt placed a kiss on the older man's cheek.

They arrived at Newt's room in no time, and the brunet placed him on the bed.

“I'll go get water, and towels. You'll need them. " He warned him, while he was preparing to leave the room, Newt reached out the hand, and took Thomas by the arm.

"Don't leave me." Thomas lovingly smirked at him.

"I won't be long, I promise." Newt released his arm unsure, and flung himself onto the bed, watching Thomas take one last look at him and leave the room.

When Thomas returned, Newt carefully watched every movement of the brunet, after he placed everything he brought on the dressing table in the bedroom, Thomas sat next to Newt on the bed, and dedicated him a smile.

"Have you helped someone in their heat before?" Newt asked curiously, as he continued to watch Thomas attentively, sitting down next to him.

"Yes." He just answered, surprised by the question that came from the younger's lips. Newt's cheeks flared again, but this time for a different reason.

"I'm jealous." Newt admitted, as he pursed his lips. "I thought you only liked  _ me _ ."

"I only like you." Thomas replied, stroking one of the blond's cheeks and realizing that Newt was warmer than before. "It was before I met you, and I did it as a favor."

"What would you think if someone else was helping me?" Thomas looked at him serious.

"I wouldn't think anything, I would kill them." Newt's cheeks stayed red.

Silence reigned for a few minutes, until Newt decided to speak again.

"I don't want to have heat sex," The boy looked at his hands nervously. “Brenda has told me that sex in heat is messy, and sometimes painful, that there are times when she doesn't even remember some things,” The boy looked up and connected his gaze with Thomas'. "I don't want my first time to be like that, I want to be aware of everything that happens."

Thomas nodded and leaned closer to Newt, taking one of his hands in support.

"If you don't want to have sex, we won't have sex." Thomas assured him, stroking his hand.

Newt smiled at him, and leaned closer, sitting on the older man's lap.

"Maybe after this madness is over," The blond added, fixing his gaze on Thomas' again. "You can make me yours." Thomas stroked Newt's waist, and the blond placed a kiss on one of his cheeks. Hearing those words come from Newt's lips made Thomas feel elated.

"How do you feel right now?" The brunet asked, being aware that at any moment Newt could lose his sanity.

"Hot," The younger admitted, as he moved closer to Thomas and hugged him. "You smell so good, Tommy."

Thomas smirked and allowed Newt to sniff his neck, feeling his own skin crawl.

"All the omegas in my class think you're the hottest alpha from senior year." Newt suddenly commented, getting off topic. "They are envious that you are my math tutor."

"And what do you think?" Thomas asked, amused, as he saw the pretty boy on top of him.

"Glad I failed math." Thomas let out a laugh he couldn't contain.

"But you have improved, haven't you?" The boy on top of him nodded.

"You are good at teaching, you are so patient with me." Newt admitted, as he shifted uncomfortably and shifted position, now straddling Thomas. "You're always good to me." He added, smiling at him. Thomas noticed that Newt's eyes were glassy, and the brunet wrapped his arms around his waist to give him more stability.

Newt pulled their bodies closer and let Thomas squeeze his waist, wanting to feel the older man's touch on him.

"You are the most beautiful omega." Newt let out a little embarrassed laugh, and shook his head. Thomas placed a short kiss on Newt's lips, stealing him a sigh.

Suddenly Newt let out a gasp, as he felt his body begin to burn. The touch of Thomas generated such an odd feeling, it seemed to calm him but at the same time it made him feel ecstatic. Thomas admired how Newt parted his lips, and pulled him closer, pulling their bodies closer. Thomas had imagined that moment more times than he would like to admit, having the little blond on top of him, releasing little gasps at the closeness of their bodies.

"Tommy, I feel like I'm on fire." The minor admitted.

"Is it very unbearable? Do you want to drink some water?" Before Thomas could move to offer him anything, Newt effusively denied.

"No, I just... I want to," The words trickled out of his mouth. "I need you." He begged, as he brought their foreheads together and their breaths mingled.

Thomas thought it would be harder to fight his instincts to possess Newt, but right now he could only think of pleasing him, making  _ him _ feel good. His own pleasure seemed to have taken a back seat.

"Do you want me to do something specific?" Thomas asked patiently, as he noted that Newt's eyes remained crystallized.

"I," Newt didn't know how to get rid of the need he felt, that was suffocating him. He only knew that he needed Thomas. "I don't know," He admitted, letting out a little sob. "I feel like it hurts."

Thomas placed his hands on the boy's cheeks and wiped away the small tears that came from them.

"You have to free yourself." Thomas commented, as he gently caressed Newt's lips with his fingertips. "Do you want me to kiss you, Newt?" He asked calmly. "Do you think that would help you feel better?" The younger squirmed on top of him, and nodded effusively.

Thomas placed a kiss on one of Newt's cheeks, then kissed the other. The blond gasped and squeezed the collar of Thomas' shirt with his hands. Just the touch of Thomas' lips on his skin made him want to scream.

Thomas brought their faces closer, and Newt wrapped his arms around the brunet's neck. Thomas let Newt take control, he didn't want to force him into anything. The blond slowly placed his lips on Thomas', and the older sank them under a slow, deep beat. Newt stifled a moan in the kiss, felt his entire body explode like fireworks.

Newt felt an urgent need to touch himself, but he was so embarrassed to admit it. He began to move his hips slowly, and moaned into Thomas' mouth as he collided with his hips. Newt tried to increase his movements, but Thomas placed his hands on his hips, trying to control his rubbing.

"Take it easy, little angel." Thomas whispered, pulling away from the kiss.

Newt immediately brought their lips back together, making Thomas laugh internally. Thomas controlled Newt's hip movements with his hands, bringing them into a more relaxed beat.

"You are so beautiful," Thomas broke away from the kiss again so he could make the comment. Newt groaned, and collided their hips again. Thomas watched him in wonder, the younger looked like a sinful angel on top of him, with his red lips and cheeks, and his face with a layer of sweat that seemed to make him shine.

"Tommy," Newt groaned, closing his eyes and lightly biting his lip.

Sometimes Thomas would wake up in a sweat under these almost obscene images of Newt begging for him, and this time they were real, and he didn't lie when he thought nothing could ever compare to it.

Newt pulled their bodies somehow even closer, panting.

"Tommy," He blurted out again, this time sounding like a plea.

"Do you want me to touch you?" Newt groaned, implying that he did, and brought his lips back to Thomas', sinking them into another tortuous beat.

Thomas began to stroke Newt's waist, and ran his hands down the boy's back, sticking him closer to him. Newt was a wreck of muffled moans and emotions that were consuming him, all he knew was that Thomas was the only solution to his needs. The brunet moved his hands slowly to the edge of Newt's shirt, and tucked them underneath. The touch of his hands on Newt's hot skin, made the boy feel like his entire body exploded.

Newt broke away from the kiss a bit, moaning loudly near Thomas' mouth, as he continued to caress his bare waist. After Newt reached his orgasm, the boy rested his whole body on Thomas', and the older one just hugged him.

"How do you feel?" Thomas asked, stroking the boy's back.

"I've never felt so bad and so good at the same time." Newt whispered sounding a little weary, resting his head on Thomas' shoulder. The brunet laughed, and hugged him tighter.

"That's fine." Thomas assured, placing a kiss on the younger's head.

"I love you," Newt whispered, closing his eyes and feeling so good for Thomas' grip on him. "I want to be yours forever." The brunet smiled, and continued stroking the boy's hair with one of his hands. He knew Newt was tired, and he was saying the first thing that came to his mind. "I want you to mate me."  _ Without any kind of filter _ .

Thomas found the boy's confession in his arms adorable.

"But you're still so young," Newt groaned as Thomas' words left his lips.

"I know it's you." Newt replied, as he opened his eyes again. "At least that," The boy swallowed hard. "You don't think it's me."

Thomas immediately shook his head and pulled away from Newt a little, to force him to look into his eyes.

"You're just in your first heat," Newt looked at him wearily, and his cheeks turned red. "We're going to be together from now on, but we don't have to rush," Newt smiled at the older man's words. “I have yet to tell your parents about us, and the situation itself is complicated by the age gap and the situation in which we met. I don't think marking you is the best idea, especially when you are so young." Newt frowned, but nodded in agreement.

"But do you want to be with me?" Newt asked him, that although he felt tired, his nerves didn't hesitate for a second to invade him. Thomas brushed a strand of sweat-stuck hair from Newt's forehead and placed a kiss there.

"For lifetime." Thomas' words made the blond's heart explode. "When you get a little older, and enter college, we can be together completely." Newt felt like an eternity was missing, but having Thomas hugging him and confessing his love to him, he thought it wouldn't be a major problem.

Thomas parted a bit from Newt, and handed him a bottle of water. Newt downed most of it in one gulp, and handed it to Thomas again. Next, Thomas removed the boy's sweaty clothes and left him in his underwear, doing the same with him, but keeping his shirt.

"I feel tired." Newt added, as he yawned and rubbed one of his eyes. Thomas smiled at him, moved by the tenderness that it generated him to see him in that state.

Thomas took the boy by the waist and lifted him like a doll, placing him on the bed, and laying him down. Newt reached out to Thomas and the older grinned, coming over and laying down beside him, placing the blond in his arms.

"Aren't you hungry yet?" He asked a little concerned, the blond shook his head and pressed their bodies closer.

"Thanks for taking care of me." Newt placed a kiss on Thomas' lips, and then snuggled into his chest.

Thomas closed his eyes, and placed a kiss on blond's forehead, knowing that in a few hours he would have to endure another wave of heat. From that moment on, he knew that Newt would become his priority, and he had no problem with it.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> what am I d o i n g ?  
> this is finally out of my drafts, but at what cost?  
> idk at least I hope someone can enjoy it  
> and I'm sorry if u didn't like it  
> comments r always welcome!  
> thank u for reading, take care!
> 
> tumblr: [punknewt](http://punknewt.tumblr.com)


End file.
